inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Inazuma Eleven - Truth or Dare (Chapter 10)
Mika: Hi guys!! Livi: We have a special chapter for you today!! Haruna: Why is this a special chapter? Jayke: Because... Jocelyn: ...this... Ace: ...is... Mika: OUR 10TH CHAPTER!!! Gazelle: Why is that such a big deal? Mika: Well, were celebrating wrting 10 chapters~ And we're making it special as a treat for the viewers! Angel: That's rubbish! Candy: You just wanted an excuse to throw a party! Mika: True...Hey, where are those guys? Aki: Those guys? Mika: The guest stars, I invited 3 guest stars to star in the show for the party~ Aiden: *climbs thorugh open widnow* All: *stare at* Aiden: ...What? What did I do? Mika: You're late, Ai-kun! Aiden: I know, I know! Gomen! Mika: It's okay~ Haruna: *blushes* Who's he? Mika: That's AidenFubuki, my friend from the Wiki chat~ Aiden: You guys can call me Aiden if you want All: Hi! Natsumi: I thought you said you invited 3 people? Mika: I did- Onigiri: *smashes through window* Hi-hi-hi everybody!! All: O.O Mika: My window! You know there's a door there! Onigiri: Sorry, Mika-chan~ Mika: *sigh* I forgive you, by the way, have you seen Kotoni-chan? Onigiri: Nope- Kotoni: *smashes through wall singing Nyan Cat* Mika: *facepalm* WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE DOOR?! Kotoni: Sorry~ Hi guys!! Fuyuka: Who's she? Kira: Hi, nee-san! Hitomiko: Hello, Kotoni! Kotoni: Hi, nii-chan, hi Onee-san~ Mika: Now that were all here, et's get to the dares! Aiden: These are from me - Can you do some dares for me? 1.I dare Fubuki to kiss Haruna! '' ''2.I dare Fudou,Sakuma and Genda too dress up like Harry Potter,Hermione(Yea you Sakuma) and Ron! 3.I dare Ichinose,Domon and Nishigaka to fight.The winner gets the girl(Aki) XD! Kidou: *glares at Shirou* Shirou: *awkward laugh* Do you mean me or Atsuya? Mika: I'm guessing Atsuya? Aiden: Sure! Shirou: Phew! Atsuya: Say what?! Shirou: Go ahead, bro! Haruna: *blushes* Atsuya: *kisses Haruna* Haruna: *kisses Atsuya* Kidou: You're dead Atsuya! Atsuya: *runs* Kidou: *chases* Mika: Next dare~ Sakuma: No WAY! Mika: Yes way~ Sakuma: You're never gonna get me into that costume! 5 minutes later~ Sakuma: I can't beleive she got me into the costume! *has hair all frizzed up, is wearing shirt, mini-skirt, cloak and tie* Genda: *dressed as Ron* I'm not loving this much either! Fudou: *dressed as Harry* WHY THE HELL AM I HARRY?! Mika: Because shut up! Kotoni: Neeeeext daaaaarrrreee~ Onigiri: Yay!! Aki: Do I get a say in this dare? Mika: Nope! You boys ready? Ichinose: You guys are going down! Domon: Wouldn't count on it, shortie! Nishigaka: Let's do this! Within 10 minutes, Domon and Nishigaka were down Domon: *pant* How do you *pant* do that? *pant* Ichinose: Magic~ Now, I beleive Aki is my girlfriend now? Aki: *blushes* Mika: Off you go, guys~ Time for your first date! *pushes Ichinose and Aki outside* Hiroto: So I guess we're done? Candy: Not yet! Angel: We're extending this chapter! Mika: As another special gift for the viewers~ Burn: I still don't get why people like this... Jayke: *glares* You will be in my little sisters fanfic and you will love every second, got that? Burn: meep *nods* Jayke: Good, we'll get along just fine. Gazelle: *smirks* Fuyuka: So, what now? Mika: I suggest karaoke!! All girls: YAAAYYY! All boys: *groan* Kii: I think Ulvida-chan should go first! Ulvida: What?! I thought we were friends! Kii: We are, I just wanted to hear you sing! Mika: Alright, what song Ulvida? Ulvida: I'll go for Tik Tok Mika: Sure~ *plays music on laptop* Ulvida: Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P Diddy Grab my glasses, I'm out the door I'm gon' hit dis city! Before I leave, brush my teeth With a bottle o' Jack Cuz when I leave for da night I ain't comin' back! I'm talkin' pedicure on our toes, toes Tryin' on all our clothes, clothes Boys blowin' up our phones, phones Drop-toppin' playin' our favorite CDs Pullin' up to da parties Tryin' to get a li'l bit tipsy Don't stop! Make it pop! DJ blow my speakers up! Tonight, I'mma fight! Till we see da sunlight! Tik tok, On da clock! But da party don't stop! Oh no! Woah-oh-oh-oh! Woah-oh-oh-oh! Don't stop, Make it pop! DJ blow my speakers up! Tonight, I'mma fight! Till we see da sunlight... All: *clap* Hiroto: Next I say we get Mika up there! Mika: What?! Aiden: Go on, Mikachu! Mika: Urgh, fine! Livi: What song d'you want, nee-san? Mika: I'll do Mr. Saxobeat! I recommend listening do the song whilst reading this~ Livi: I love that song! *plays music on Mika's laptop* Mika: You make me this, bring me up, bring me down Yeah you're sweet, you make me move, Like a freak! Mr. Saxobeat! Makes me this, brings me up, brings me down, You're so sweet, make me move Like a freak! You made me this, brought me up, brought me down, You are sweet, make me move like a freak! Mr. Saxobeat! You've made me this, brung me up, brung me down! Pleasing me, makin' me move '' ''Like a freak! Mr. Saxobeat! Woah-oh-oh '' ''Oh yeah, oh yeah! Oh yeah oh yeah! Woah-oh-oh Yeah, yeah! Yeah-yeah! S-S-Saxobeat! Saxobeat! Hey sexy boy, set me free! Don't be so shy, Play with me! Oh, dirty boy, can't you see? You belong next to me! Hey sexy boy, set me free! Don't be so shy, Play with me! My dirty boy, can't you see? You are the one I need!! You make me this, bring me up, bring me down! You're so sweet, makin' me move like a freak! Mr. Saxobeat! You make me this, bring me up, bring me down, Please my sweet, make me move like a freak! Mr. Saxobeat! Woah-oh-oh Oh yeah, oh yeah! Oh yeah, oh yeah! Woah-oh-oh Oh yeah, oh yeah! You make me this, bring me up, bring me down! Pleasin' me, you make me move like a freak! Mr. Saxobeat! You made me this! '' ''Bring me up! Bring me down! Playin' me, '' ''Make me move like a freak! You make me this, bring me up, bring me down! The Saxobeat! You make me this, bring me up, bring me down! The Saxobeat! All: *clap and cheer* Mika: *blushes* Livi: Nicely done, nee-san! Mika: Well, we better not make this any more stupidly long than it already is Hiroto: Yeah Mika: That's all we've got time for, minna! Special thanks to Onigiri-chan, Kotoni-chan and Ai-kun for guest starring! All: BYYYEEE!!! Category:Fanfictions